Life Begins
by SilentDaughter
Summary: Takes place at the end of "Ready or Not" after the scene ends. Some bonding between Gibbs and McGee and some fluff for McLilah. Contains spoilers for 15x09.


**So the McGee twins are here! I'm so excited and I can't wait to see what comes next. This is just a little snippet of what comes after the end of the episode.**

 **I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.**

 **NCIS**

It had only been a few hours since the twins had been born but he had been on such a high that he felt like he would never come down.

After being held hostage for a few hours and watching Morgan die in front of him, Tim McGee felt like he was on top of the world as he held a small bundle wrapped in pink and Delilah held an equally small bundle in blue. They had just settled upon names for the newest editions when Gibbs, Bishop, and Jack appeared in the doorway.

"That's a pretty picture." Gibbs smirked and led the two women into the room. Bishop let out a happy squeal and threw an arm around McGee's shoulders in a sideways hug as she took in the features of the little girl before her.

"Congratulations you guys! They're absolutely adorable." She said and extended out a hand and ran a finger over the tiny hand that had managed to escape the confines of the blanket. Delilah smiled and shifted the baby in her arms as he began to fuss.

"Thank you Ellie. We'll just see how adorable they are in the ungodly hours of the morning when they're screaming their little heads off." Gibbs chuckled and Jack gently elbowed him in the side. Moments later, Nick, Clay, Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby appeared in the doorway. The room was getting a little crowded but no one minded.

Congratulations, flowers, cards, and balloons were given and the new parents gave thanks for each in return. Baby in arm, Tim stood up and came to stand in front of Gibbs. Everyone watched on in silence and waited to see what would happen.

"Gibbs, I would like you to meet Morgan Kelly McGee. Morgan, I'd like you to meet your grandpa Gibbs." The words hit the older man like a punch to the gut and he felt his eyes begin to water. He carefully accepted the weight of the new life into his arms and he was transported back in time over twenty years to the moment he held his own daughter in his arms. He shifted the little girl in his arms and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Welcome to the family." he whispered and looked to the new father before him as he took his son from his wife and transferred the blue bundle into Ducky's awaiting arms. For just a split second, Gibbs saw the young, blundering, and introverted agent that he hired all those years ago. He blinked and the agent transformed back into the man he saw now; Older, more experienced, and more confident. It had been such an honor to see the man grow over the years and now he felt like he had done his part.

"And this little guy is John Anthony McGee." once the boy was nestled into Ducky's arms, Tim went and sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife. They shared a knowing look and linked their fingers together.

This was their life now and neither Tim or Delilah would change a single thing.

 **NCIS**

The team has stayed for about an hour before taking off to deal with the paperwork and correspondences that came with the end of a case. Bishop, Clayton, and Nick had left first but not before the latter had had the pleasure of changing his first diaper; something everyone else had enjoyed immensely as he cringed, gagged, and said every Spanish profanity he knew. Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy left not too much longer. Jimmy gave McGee some tips, Ducky gave Delilah some recommendations to help some pains and discomforts, and Abby had promised to drop off the blankets she had knitted once the little family was settled at home. Only Gibbs had stayed and Tim found himself seated next to the older man, a twin curled up in either man's chest, as the new mother dozed in the hospital bed.

"Ya know Boss, I never imagined that I'd be here. I some how got the strongest, most beautiful woman to marry me and now she just gave me the greatest gift in the world. For so long I thought that I wouldn't be where I am now but now all I can think of is taking care of my family and not ending up like my father. Just...just promise me that if I begin acting like my father, feel free to head slap me into the next century." Tim nuzzled his face against his daughter's head and the older man just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it McGee. You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe, Tim, and you'll be fine." Both men were silent for a moment before Gibbs spoke up again.

"Thank you." it was quiet and Tim was almost positive his boss hadn't said anything at all.

"For what?"

"For being part of my family and for letting me part of yours." Both Gibbs and McGee exchanged smirks and reveled in the silence and the occasional coos from the small beings nestled in their chests.

 **NCIS**

The next morning a doctor had checked Morgan and John over, gave them clean bills of health, and began compiling the discharge papers for the babies and their mother.

"So, Dee, you ready to go home?" Husband asked wife and the latter nodded.

"I am very excited to go home. I bet you and your sister are ready to go home too, huh? Yes you are." Delilah cooed to her son as she changed his diaper and dressed him in his first outfit: a pair of dark blue sweatpants over a brown onesie covered in little turkeys. Similarly, Morgan was put in a brown dress with warm leggings and a little cardigan on top. Tim settled his youngest in her carrier and watched as her brilliant blue eyes began growing heavy before finally remaining shut. Across from him, Delilah did the same thing.

'You know Tim, the moment we get home, our life begins. Yeah I know we had a life together, just the two of us, but now we have these little miracles and this new phase our life together begins." She paused as she drank in the sight of the man she loved most.

"So, are you ready for what comes next, Daddy?" She smirked and Tim felt his heart flutter with excitement.

"With you at my side, I'm ready to handle anything...Mommy."

 **NCIS**

 **This was just a little something I had to get there out there after watching last night's episode. As for the twins' middle names, I wanted to give them something of meaning (since we don't know if they have middle names). Of course, I'll make changes accordingly if we do find out their middle names in any of my future stories.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-SilentDaughter**


End file.
